helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoi Daiyu
Hoi Daiyu (海黛玉) was on born April 13, 1993. Hoi is the current boss of Happy Jikan and a member of the duo group Team SayuHoi. Hoi joined Happy Jikan alongside seven other girls,as a sixth generation member on September 19,2008. History 2007-2008 In 2007, Hoi participated in the Happy Jikan ~Get Ready!Go!~ Sixth Generation Auditions alongside 70 Chinese girls and 40 Taiwanese girls. September 19, it was revealed that Hoi Daiyu was one of the audition winners. She was first introduced at the Happy Jikan ~Hey Six!~ Concert Tour Fall 2008 alongside the other seven winners. December 14, she was featured in her first single within the group 'Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono'. 2009 Hoi joined the group Team SayuHoi, alongside Michishige Sayumi from Morning Musume. Hoi had her first solo event. 2011 After the graduation of Yin Lu, Hoi became boss of Happy Jikan. 2013 It was revealed that Hoi would be celebrating her second year being leader of Happy Jikan during their 2013 spring tour. January 21, Hoi appeared on the radio show "Baka to Otaku" alongside Morning Musume member Tanaka Reina. Both girls appeared to promote their group's latest singles. When "Baka" Hisashi asked why they joined their groups, Hoi said: "I joined because at the time, my family was really poor. I was a big fan of Happy Jikan and when the sixth generation auditions came out, I decided to audition. Happy Jikan was one of my highest achievements and I will cherish that forever." She was then asked if Happy Jikan was a backup job and she replied: "No...The only thing I wanted to do ever since I was eight is be a member of the Hello! Project." "Otaku" Masa said that Hoi is a very sweet and responsible girl, for helping her family out like that and using her dream too. After the discussion, the single was promoted and Hisashi said the best of luck to both Tanaka Reina and Hoi. 2014 January 1,it was announced that Hoi will be participating in the Idol "Te Okuru" Donation event, alongside Michishige Sayumi, Sato Masaki, Wu Jiao, Shimizu Saki and Takagi Sayuki. It took place January 9,2014, at Zepp Nagoya. January 5,it was announced that Hoi will be the narrator of the Chinese stage play "Zhuàng Nán Shuyuàn". Hoi will be going to China March 3,2014, and the stage play will start March 8,2014. According to Hoi, she is taking all the members of Happy Jikan along with her for support and to visit friends and family. Profile *'Name: '''Hoi Daiyu (海黛玉) *'Nicknames: Ahoy-sama (アホイ様), HoiHoi (海海), Dai-chan (だいちゃん), Boss (ボス), Number 1 *'Birthday: ' *'Birthplace: '''Chengdu, China *'Bloodtype: 'O *'Height: '167 cm *'Hello!Project Status **2008-09-19 Member **2008-09-19 Happy Jikan Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status' **2008-09-20 Member *'Happy Jikan Color': **'Green' (2008-2014) **'Sky Blue' (2014-Present) *'Specialty: '''Dancing *'Looks Up To: Yasuda Kei, Chen Jingfei *'''Hello!Project Groups **Happy Jikan (2008-present) **Team SayuHoi (2009-2013) Discography Singles Participated In Happy Jikan #Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono (Debut) #Cheers #Bravo!Chansu O Tsukamu #Pure form!! #Anata wa Watashida Future! #Don't Give Up Yet!/Keep Going! #Lucky LOVE #Hold On! #Sekushina Babe #School Girl Love #Renai Spirit! #MIRAI LOVE #Tantei Shojo #Ogoe De!! #Cinderella Naite #Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí #Happy Jikan Qīnfàn/Midnight Fox #Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng #Sodanno Mattadanaka / Kòngzhì nǐ de mìngyùn H.P SUPER IDOLS. #Victory! MORNING JIKAN #Tomodachi,Oh,Tomodachi (debut) #Wakuteka Mirai Chance Team SayuHoi #Watashi ga Suki na Otoko #Ah,Beautiful Days #Watashi no Tamago #Watashi ga Nozomu Jinsei #Kawaii, Kawaii, Kawaii! #Hello, New Age #Nani ka Atta Trivia *Hoi and Su Meili are the youngest Happy Jikan members to become boss, being only 17 years old when they became boss. *Hoi is currently the tallest Happy Jikan Member. *She is close friends with Wang Dao Ming & Michishige Sayumi *When Hoi first joined,she couldn't pronounce "Michishige" right,so she ended up just calling Michishige "Micchige". According to Michishige,it annoyed her. *Huang Ning was Hoi's mentor,and she used to be very strict towards Hoi. *Hoi used to be the captain of a soccer team.But in 2010, she left the team due to idol purposes. *Hoi is known for being caring and sporty. *She was voted the #1 Boss that Happy Jikan has ever had. *Hoi is the only current member of Happy Jikan to be an adult. *On the last day of the 2013 spring tour, fans started to call her "Number 1" due to the fact that on that day, she was titled the best boss Happy Jikan ever had by Tsunku himself. *In 2009, Hoi gave herself the nickname "Ahoy-sama", a pun on her last name. *Hoi states that she doesn't want to become one of those "mean and strict" leaders. *Out of all Hoi's kouhai, Hoi said she is the closest with Lin Ju. *Hoi worked at a cafe when she was 11,but it closed down shortly a year after that due to low business. Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Category:Births in 1993 Category:Team SayuHoi Category:Green Member Color Category:Leader Category:April Births Category:Chinese Nationality Category:2008 Debuts Category:Members from China Category:Blood Type O Category:1993 Births